


Lost Winnings

by salty_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories based on loser crossword scratch tickets.Additional tags to be added as I add more chapters





	Lost Winnings

**Author's Note:**

> Story 1: $1 crossword words - cup, say, pen, see, manner, mind, north, brave, web, echo

Nancy questioned why she was going  **_north_ ** . There was only the letter, sent from an anonymous source, that gave precise directions to who-knows where. A sigh escaped her lips while her fingers tuned the dying radio to some station that wasn’t playing a commercial. There was nothing to see around for miles except for the clouds that promised rain, fields of dying grass spread throughout the region like an  **_echo_ ** of spring only to have those expectations fall short in the summer heat. Pulling over to the dusty shoulder, Nancy pulled out the letter to reread the directions just to  **_see_ ** if she could gather any clues about the location she is traveling to. 

The letter was handwritten, as if the writer didn’t own a computer (which was strange since  **_pen_ ** and paper were becoming obsolete in this day and age) and the stationary was immaculate for having survived the archaic mailing system. Nothing in the GPS gave any hints to what the location could be, either, so it wasn’t much help. She’s had to navigate the area with a local map since all the small dirt roads didn’t appear on electronic maps. Another sigh left her lips while Nancy folded the piece of paper and put it back in the glovebox for safekeeping. Looking around, the young woman frowned a little.  _ Where did the clouds go? _ she asked herself, doubting that her  **_mind_ ** had made up the dark clouds that seem to be chasing her since she left home 9 hours ago. All that was left of the potential storm were whisps as thin as a spider’s  **_web_ ** . Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Nancy got back in the driver’s seat and continued on her way - her eyes dragging themselves to the rearview mirror every once in a while to catch if the storm would reappear or not.

Several hours passed of absolute nothingness. No weird clouds, no  **_manner_ ** of civilization. Just her and the road ahead. As her hope for finding  _ at least _ the town mentioned in the letter was starting to fade with the sunset, a small and blurry shape appeared on the horizon.  _ A town!  _ Relief flooded Nancy’s system, making her push on the gas just a little bit harder. As she got closer, the town began to take on a less blurry shape, but she couldn’t  **_say_ ** if that was an improvement or not.

Driving through the town, the young woman noticed that most of it seemed either asleep or abandoned.  _ No surprise there. I’d want to leave this place, too, if there was nothing around. How does a little town like this even exist so far out of the way?  _

Out of all the places that were still open, there was a little coffee shop with a large  **_cup_ ** on top, likely put there because the owner thought that with a cafe in town, the place would develop more and expand into the neighboring fields that surrounded the area, therefore, the building needed a big sign that told passerbys what business was there. Obviously that didn’t happen. Hoping that whomever was working was a normal person and not some occultist, Nancy put on her  **_brave_ ** face and went inside to ask about the letter.


End file.
